One Word Survey
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: Severus Snape gives his potions class a One Word Survey and finds out a secret from a certain know it all. SSxHG. Rated M. First attempt at one shot, i dunno if its very good. So please Read&Review to tell me what you think.


**Disclaimer and Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, thank you. Hello all dear readers. Many of you read/have read my other stories I just wanted you all to know i HAVE NOT abandoned them. Many things have gone on so I was not able to update or write. First I had writer's block then I thought i was gonna start school (Ill be starting in June) then I got sick (still am) then my fiancee broke up with me for mo fucking reason and some shit happened and all that and yeah all's better but i wanted some time to think things over so we're still apart oh and MTAC was two weeks ago (Middle Tennessee Anime Convention) its 3 days but yeah all's over and hopefully ill be updating more and whatnot im kinda going through a type of depresion from all this stuff with my fiancee well thanks for understanding. PEACE!!

This story is dedicated to someone who wanted me to do this story but i couldn't remember her name/screen name so if she reads this just review me or message me and ill update this to really dedicate it to you. Thank you to all the other people that have requested I do some of my ideas from my profile. You've really helped me out of this writer's block and this little depression im going through. Ill do more of the ideas (ive forgotten all who've requested them but i remember the stories, sorry) i just need time. Peace.

* * *

One Word Survey

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked swiftly and silently to the front of his class Friday afternoon. He was to have a double potions session with the infamous house rivals, Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Sit down," he said turning abruptly and facing the class. The class settled down and he took a minute to glare at them heatedly. "Today, unfortunately, we will not be brewing any potions." There was a collective sigh full of relief from around the class. Severus looked at his 7th years threateningly. "Instead, the Headmaster wishes for me to give each of you a one-word survey to test your intelligence and quick wit. I'm sad to say, however, some of you possess neither of these qualities and the effort will be lost. Nonetheless, you may work on another assignment from another class but you **MAY** **NOT **talk! I will pull you into my office individually." He looked down at a parchment Dumbledore had given him. "I shall start with… Hermione Granger," he said hotly and he groaned inwardly. _"Damn, that crackpot old fool," _he thought to himself and rolled his eyes.

Hermione Granger stood up and walked toward her menacing-looking professor. She glanced up at him as she reached her destination. He also caught her eye but quickly averted and headed toward his office door. Once inside Professor Snape's office, Hermione sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Severus swept over to his desk and sat swiftly. He looked at her, who looked at him expectantly, and looked at the parchment in front of him. He cleared his throat and said smoothly, "This test is to quiz you on how quick your wit is. You will be given 10 words and the first word to pop into your head, speak aloud to have it graded toward you. You may only use one word to describe the given word. Your instructor, Severus Snape, shall use Legimens if he/she is skilled in the art _only_ if the administration has given its approval. Headmaster Dumbledore has given his permission on my using Legimens during this test. Now we shall proceed, and remember, this is a test of speed and wit. Good luck," he finished by looking up at her.

She took a deep breath and felt a tingling in the back of her brain as Severus entered her mind. "River," he said, beginning the one-word test.

"Bend," she said immediately.

He wrote down her answer and continued, "Lost."

"Found."

"Toy."

"Land."

"Dark."

"Mark," Hermione said and Severus looked up at her. She looked back at him and he probed her mind to find that that was the first thing that had come to her mind. Surprised as he was, he wrote it down next to the word he had given her.

"Hot."

"…Um," she stuttered and her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at her lap. Severus looked at her abruptly. He'd already read her mind before she looked away.

"_Interesting," _he thought. _"I'd rather like to see where this is headed. I could potentially use this information to finally shut her up," _he wondered quietly. Severus cleared his throat and scribbled down what he'd heard from her mind.

"No, wait, Professor; I haven't, uh. You're not writing that down, are you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Severus looked up at her from his parchment with somewhat of an amused grin on his face. He leaned forward on his desk.

"Miss Granger, it was _my_ name you had thought of first and I _did_ say 'the first word' spoken or thought. Now, shall we proceed?" He sat back once again.

Hermione sighed and said, "Fine."

Severus looked at her once more and probed her mind with Legimens. "Green," he said not blinking.

Hermione's heart fluttered and she just simply said, "Um."

"Horny. My, Miss Granger, you don't seem to be as innocent as everyone thinks," Severus taunted, writing her thought down as her answer.

"Perhaps that is not why I am here," she said holding her head high with a little dignity.

"Indeed, but I wonder, Miss Granger, why it is you thought that," Severus asked curiously, quirking up one brow.

Hermione dared to look her dreaded potions professor in the and say, "That is _none_ of your business."

Severus frowned. "Very well; on then, shall we? Strawberry."

Hermione sucked on one side of her cheek and then said, "Delicious."

"Virgin," he said asked in a questioning tone.

"Y-yes," Hermione blurted without thinking and Severus grinned at her. "I know that's not one of the questions." She crossed her arms over her chest but couldn't suppress a little grin.

"You answered it anyway. Besides, you're the one who thought of me first, my dear. Shall we continue there're only two words left?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Yes, go on," she said uncrossing her legs and switching them.

Severus' eyes wandered down to her thighs, which could be visible under her school skirt while she adjusted herself. He groaned but made it sound like a cough. "Ice cream."

"Lick," she said looking at him. Then she closed her eyes, breathed in deep, and licked her lips.

Once again, Severus grunted but managed to make it sound like a cough. He was getting _very_ turned on by this 18-year-old, horny, virgin know-it-all. "Sex?"

Hermione looked at Severus heatedly. Her chest heaving as if she'd run a mile. Softly, she half moaned, "Now."

After a moment pause of looking at each other; they both jumped out of their seats, leapt over the desk, and into each others arms. As soon as they met in the middle mouths kissed, hands roamed, and tongues explored. With one swift motion of his hand, the entire desk was left empty. Severus flipped her onto her back and she squealed in surprise.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't realize how strong you were," she gasped as she bit her lip while he kissed her neck.

"Hmmm, maybe you shouldn't underestimate me then," he said huskily as he pulled off her shirt in one swift motion. She returned the favor by taking off his robes.

Severus kissed all the way down to the waistline of her skirt. Slowly, he pulled them down and, as he did so, he kissed, licked, and sucked along her thighs. Hermione moaned and writhed as she now realized she was in her bra and knickers. She opened her eyes in time to see Severus come back up and begin again at the top to take off what she still had on. He caught her eyes though, and stopped as he reached her neck. "Are you… okay with this?" He asked cautiously.

"Uh, um, yes. Don't stop, keep going," she gasped and gripped his onyx hair and brought him crashing to her lips.

As he unhooked her bra he glided down to suck on one of the delicious fruits it'd held. "As you wish, my dear," he said as he continued downward and pulled off her knickers as well. Hermione writhed under Severus' touch as he licked and sucked at her. Soon it became too much for her and she fell from the edge of that ever-rising cliff into an ocean of lushness and contentment. As soon as she came down from her climax, however, Severus removed the rest of his clothes himself and slowly entered her tightness. She gasped and moaned as she felt him break her for the first time. She became comfortable with him and he slowly pumped in and out of her, making her gasp and moan a little more every time; which Severus liked _very_ much. He pumped a few more times and then it happened. They both climaxed at the same time. Hermione writhing and gasping under her professor, and Severus bringing his head down to kiss her as he grunted.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Seeeeeverusssss!" She screamed.

Severus followed her with, "Hermmmmminone!"

After they'd caught their breath, they dressed. Hermione smiled and Severus looked pleased, in his own special way. They made sure nothing was amiss and, with one final kiss, they opened the office door to the classroom.

"Next," Severus announced to the class.


End file.
